The Bond
by tori8
Summary: [on hold] Diamond and Emerald come up with a new plan that could really cause Serena and Darien a lot of trouble.
1. Default Chapter

Before I start the story I want to say that sailor moon and all its characters do not belong to me. Authors notes at the bottom- please read  
  
"Prince Diamond?"  
  
Diamond quickly terminated his projection of NeoQueen Serenity before anyone could catch him staring at it again. Unfortunately for him, Emerald had seem it, and tried her very best not to roll her eyes.  
  
"What is it this time Emerald?"  
  
"I have plan that surely cannot fail. This time I am sure of it." She said brightly.  
  
"Famous last words," muttered Diamond thinking of Rubeus and the four sisters.  
  
"What was that my prince?" and then, "Nevermind," when he continued staring at her showing no signs of answering. "Sailor Moon's greatest strength is the bond that she and Tuxedo Mask so obviously share. We have observed them both now, and have discovered that if that link should be severed, it would give us the advantage of them that we have been lacking in the past."  
  
Diamond, interested now, asked "If this bond truly is their greatest advantage, what makes you think that this could even be severed?"  
  
"As of late, that think had been becoming more and more weakened, its losing most of its power, and I believe that it would be quite easy to break."  
  
"Alright," said Diamond after some consideration "You have my permission to carry on with your plan, oh, and Emerald?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord?"  
  
"Don't fail me again." 'I wonder', thought Diamond as he re-activated his projection of Serenity, 'What could be causing such a strain in the life of the Sailor of love and justice?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Unknown to Diamond, the fore mentioned protector of love and justice was thinking thoughts of a very similar nature. She was long past the stage of wailing and screaming for answers at a closed door. Now she was more at the stage of silent tears and quiet whispers into the dead of the night. It was at one of these moments that Serena got the familiar feeling in her gut that a youma had somewhere just recently just appeared. No sooner had she finished that thought when an all too familiar and none too welcome beeping filled her quiet bedroom.  
  
"Moon here," Serena answered automatically,  
  
"Serena!" Lita's face filled the screen, "We need you at the park pronto!" 'The park,' Serena mused while she transformed and then made her way to the park with superhuman speed. 'Why do they bother to tell me? I should just know by now, where else would the attack be?' It occurred to Serena to wonder why the Darkmoon family would be launching an attack this time at night. Prior to this they seemed only interested in catching Rini. 'Oh well,' she thought 'Never could understand twisted minds anyway.'  
  
By this time Serena had made it to the park, shortly followed by Mina and Amy. Serena had barely any time to gloat over the fact that she had beat Raye when she felt two simultaneous and completely opposite feelings. One, was the dark energy that alerted her of the youma's presence, and the other was the tug at her heart that told her Darien was rapidly approaching the battle field.  
  
"Okay scouts! Lets get this over with so I can go back to bead!" Serena shouted 'Before I have to see Darien' she silently added. But what happened next was so fast that almost no one caught what really happened, First, there was a flash of light and the scouts found themselves unable to move. Second, a well place steel tip rose made its entrance, only to be blocked causing our heroes to be stunned. His rose had never failed before. (wait, why was that?) Third, what looked to be like gigantic pair of scissors snapped between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. First, Serena felt shock, and dismay at having to be rescued again. Second, she felt a tug so strong at her chest, it knocked her to the ground, followed by a smaller more urgent tug from her heart trying to remember something her mind could not. Then, she saw black.  
  
Okay, well that's it for the first chapter, as you all can tell I have no title yet, so any and all ideas welcome. I encourage all feedback, but try to give constructive ideas so I can get better, thanks for taking the time, and would really appreciate reviews! tori 


	2. The Aftermath

For disclaimer see chapter 1  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darien was partaking in his evening ritual of coffee, studying and thinking of Serena when he felt the tug at his chest that meant Sailor Moon had just transformed. Using the bond he and Serena shared, he discovered the attack was at the park. He tried to convince himself that the despair and loneliness coming from her end of the bond was really his own, and that she really was okay. Because, Darien however much he tried to deny it was only staying sane because of that bond. He checked on it five times or more per day and tried to send her some happiness through it, while Serena had been doing her best to ignore the bond completely. Once he arrived at the park he waited in the shadows for the perfect moment to make his entrance. This moment came after a flash of bright light that seem to leave the scouts incapable of movement. Darien threw the rose with almost no thought-he had been in this superhero business for sometime and liked to believe he was good at what he did. Perhaps that was why when the rose was easily reflected Darien found himself incapable of movement. He was in such a daze that he missed the huge scissors, but he was quickly returned to the real world by the most agonizing tag at his chest. When he found himself able to breathe again he realized two things; he had just fallen out of the tree, and that Serena had just collapsed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena opened her eyes and saw green, blue, red and orange.  
  
"Where's the attack?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Meatball Head! We're in the middle of an attack!" Raye practically shouted.  
  
Amy having realized that Serena was awake, and alright, stepped back to conduct scans, when she realized that they were in fact not in the middle of an attack.  
  
"Serena?" she asked meekly, "Did you by any chance finish off that youma when were weren't looking?"  
  
Amy was met with four blank stares as she waited while it slowly dawned on her fellow sailors that they were not being bombarded with deadly but somewhat silly looking attacks. Nor was there any screaming, running or pedestrian chaos of any sort.  
  
"Where's the attack?" Raye asked sheepishly.  
  
"Well," said Amy pressing a few more buttons on her computer, "It seems to me that the enemy has vanished. Retreated."  
  
"I think we could have made that conclusion on our own Ames," Mina said, "Can you tell us why?"  
  
However, their attention was focused on Serena, who wasn't showing any signs of listening to what the others were saying.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Sere?" Lita asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
"What?" she replied absent-mindedly "Yeah, I just have this feeling that I'm missing something. Seems silly, I know. Amy? Maybe you could do a scan? Check to see why I passed out like that."  
  
All the scouts looked downright shocked at the fact that Serena would suggest such an intelligent and rational course of action. Amy was the first to get control of her emotions. She quickly began taking readings. The remaining scouts regained composure when they heard Amy gasp and saw all traces of colour leave her face.  
  
"What is it Amy?" Raye asjed, when she made no motion to explain her discovery.  
  
"Oh. I don't know, I'll have to take this home and analyze it" she said and ran off before anyone could say another word.  
  
"She's obviously lying" Lita said "I wonder what could have caused such a reaction from Amy?"  
  
"Well," Serena cut in "I really should be heading home. I can't help feeling I'm missing something."  
  
The scouts looked bewildered at her serious tone, but before they could inquire, "It's probably just homework, eh?" (AN: yes I'm Canadian) she said in a chipper voice to mask any insecurities. With that she left as quickly as Amy.  
  
"What-?" was all Mina could say. But Lita and Raye had no reply. They were left feeling just as clueless.  
  
Meanwhile, Darien having seen Serena on her way headed home feeling more alone then he ever had.  
  
Well, that's it for chapter two. Chapter three will be coming out soon, if anyone is even bothering to read this story (if you are please review! It makes me soooo happy!!!) Thanks go out to LadyKoneko for giving me my first review!!! I was jumping around my house with happiness, and to Kali my unofficial editor who is always around to boost my ego (not that I need it, but very much appriciated) tori 


	3. Plans

Hello!!! YAY the third chapter!!!!!! Looks around and notices that no one is even following this story **oops** well if anyone *is* actually reading this story I hope you enjoy it. Two quick thank-yous; my *BEST* pal kali for motivating me to finish this and editing it (any mistakes are her fault I tell you!) and lady koneko for reviewing and letting me know that it is being read!  
  
And so! The story! ENJOY!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy was hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. 'omigodomigodomigodomigod what am I going to do? This is going to destroy them. They're absolutely going to die! What am I going to do?'  
  
There was a very good reason why Amy was pacing around her room at three in the morning. She hadn't needed to examine the data. She could always understand exactly what her computer data meant, but she needed some time to grips with it. It was gone. Well, not gone but snapped in half, and the remaining fragments were fading fast. Somehow during the battle the soul bond had been severed. The shock of being so completely alone had knocked Serena unconscious and Darien out of a tree. And so, one nervous sailor finds herself without any clue as what to do or how to fix the problem. All she knew was that it had to be fixed- and very very soon.  
  
The thing with soul mates is that they share a soul, one soul, two bodies, and one bond to keep it all together. Now, if that bond is snapped, the soul can slowly but surely start leaking out, until the people are left with nothing. Alive, but not living.  
  
Now, Amy thought no expert on love, understood that one soul and two bodies just didn't add up- and math was some thing she got. 'Oh boy,' she thought, 'I'm definitely going to need Mina for this'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina were all talking at the temple.  
  
"Amy, are you sure that that the data meant? Is there any chance you made a mistake?" Raye asked, after being informed of Amy's shocking discovery.  
  
Amy, blushing, replied, "Well, I guess there's always a chance-"  
  
"You know that's not true!" Lita cut in "Amy has never made a mistake before. We have to trust her!" she said forcefully.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Serena about this?" Amy asked meekly.  
  
"No!" Mina practically shouted "No" she said again more strongly. "I don't know if Serena could take it, I know she'd think Darien was just abandoning her further. Is there any way we can fix this without the silver crystal?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe we should talk to Darien about this?" Mina continued "I know he cares about Serena deeply, no matter what he says. He must have a reason for what he's doing."  
  
"Guys, there's more" Amy said solemnly "We have to get this bond intact soon, or they'll both die." Amy's words were met with horror filled faces and stunned silence.  
  
"Okay guys," Lita said finally, "I guess we go see Darien."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Serena sat on her bed still in her pajamas, nevermind that it was already past two in the afternoon on a Saturday, and she could almost always be found at the arcade at this time.  
  
'God,' Serena thought 'What's wrong with me? I haven't felt this alone in a couple weeks, I thought I was finally getting over Darien, and now it feels like I'm completely and totally alone. Good thing Luna's not home, she'd probably faint at the sight of me just sitting here thinking. Why does everyone think I'm so stupid?' She wiped a tear that escaped just before Rini came sauntering in.  
  
"Serena?" she asked bewildered "What are you still doing here? I thought you went out with the girls hours ago..."  
  
"They never came by." She replied simply  
  
Rini, although very young could pick up on people's feelings quite easily, and even if she couldn't understand the reasons she knew something was bothering Serena. "Well, then, could you take me to the arcade?"  
  
Even though Serena couldn't get excited about going out she decided that getting out of the house would probably help her feel better. "Sure Small Lady, just give me five minutes to get ready." With that she walked into the bathroom.  
  
'Small Lady?' Rini thought 'I must be more homesick then I thought.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At that time the girls were sitting in a booth at the arcade.  
  
"Okay," said Lita "Mina and Raye will go talk to Darien, Amy will go talk to Serena, and I'll be occupying Rini."  
  
"Remind me again why I have to go talk to Darien," complain Raye "Shouldn't it be Amy to explain to him what's going on?"  
  
"Well, we did consider that," Amy sad, "But, out of all of us girls, you know Darien the best, plus most likely you'd go ballistic at Serena, and we feel that she needs someone to be gentle on her."  
  
"I resent that!" Raye said hotly, proving them to be right anyway, "I can be nice when want to!" But the conversation was cut short when Serena and Rini entered the arcade. Lita jumped up immediately.  
  
"Rini!" she exclaimed happily "What do you say we head over to my place and do some cooking?"  
  
"Yeah!" Rini said then looked to Serena for permission.  
  
"Go ahead." She said.  
  
"Uhhh... we have to go too." Mina said, and she and Raye left leaving Amy and Serena sitting alone in their booth.  
  
"So Amy," Serena said after a short pause "Have you finsihed analyzing the data from the scans you took last night?"  
  
"Well, umm.... see, the thing with that is-"  
  
"Yes?" Serena prompted  
  
"I haven't been able to finish looking it over."  
  
Serena just looked at her for a moment, while Amy preceded to look more and more awkward.  
  
"Amy do you really expect me to believe that? Am I perceived to be that stupid by you? I thought you had a higher opinion of me." Serena said very emotionally.  
  
"I do Serena." Amy said emphatically. "It's just that-"  
  
"The other girls think I can't handle it? Why don't you just tell me the bond is broken and get it out of the way?"  
  
Amy sat in stunned silence, while Serena waited patiently. "Tell me! Is that what happened? It's driving me crazy! I can't feel him, he's gone. Is it because he really doesn't love me?" Amy still didn't say anything. "Tell me damnit! I can't take not knowing!" Serena said as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Okay." Amy said, "Okay. Yes, that's what happened. Somehow the bond has been snapped. I assume it was sometime during the battle, and done by the Darkmoon family."  
  
"During the attack... obviously... the Darkmoon family?... most likely... Okay, how much time do we have?"  
  
"Time?" Amy echoed dumbly. She was surprised by how calmly and maturely Serena was taking all this, even if her emotions were fluctuating. "How long do we have until this bond needs to be repaired? W can't live separated forever you know."  
  
"Well of course I know." Amy tried to salvage her dignity. "Time I don't know, but not very much... What we need is a plan." 


	4. Darien's House

YAY!!!!! New chapter!!! Ummmm.... no notes this time, except to thank my reviewers! It means so much that you like this story! *blushes* as per usual Sailor Moon and all its characters do not belong to me. plz R/R thank you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina and Raye were walking silently towards Darien's home. Both were lost in their thoughts of concern for their friend.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to fix this for them?" Mina asked suddenly, worry evident in her voice.  
  
"We'll have to" Raye said, her true emotions evident in her voice "We know she'd do that for us. If we'd ever need it."  
  
With that, they found themselves standing outside Darien's building.  
  
"Well, lets go in then." Mina said after a pause.  
  
One silent elevator ride later, Mina and Raye found themselves standing outside Darien's apartment awkwardly.  
  
"Well, I guess you should knock then," Mina said.  
  
"Me!" Raye screeched, "Why does it have to be me?"  
  
"Well," Mina answered, "I'm going to go with because I'm too afraid to do it myself. You know Darien can be pretty imposing" she joked.  
  
They continued bantering like that for a couple moments when the elevator doors dinged open, and Darien stepped off holding a couple of grocery bags in his arms. All arguing immediately stopped when they caught sight of how sad and worn out Darien looked. When he got to his door he looked up.  
  
"Hi girls, would you like to come in? I'm sure you're here to explain to me what happened to the bond." Then he walked into his house, leaving Raye and Mina to follow silently.  
  
"You know that the bond is gone?" Mina and Raye were stupefied; this was something they were not expecting. If Darien knew, did Serena...  
  
"Know?" Darien laughed bitterly "Have you underestimated Serena so badly?" He seemed to sense that they had not yet confronted the girl. "We can feel that the bond is broken. Didn't you know we could feel it?" He seemed to be questioning not only their lack of information, but also their friendship.  
  
"Darien," Raye said pleadingly "Please tell me Serena doesn't know about this. Its just you who knows, right?" She asked the question, but she already knew the answer.  
  
"Wait a minute," Darien said appalled "Are you telling me no one has talked to Serena about this? You just assumed she wouldn't know?" He was really angry now, "You are her scouts! You're supposed to protect her! And you just leave her to deal with all this pain by herself? What kind of friends are you?"  
  
"Well Darien," Mina said quietly, the anger in her voice evident. "I'd say about the same kind of true love you are."  
  
That shocked him into silence.  
  
"And besides," Raye continued "She's not alone, she's with Amy."  
  
Darien put his face in his hands, when he looked up some moments later the girls were shocked to see there were tears in his eyes.  
  
"How long?" he asked  
  
They blinked.  
  
"How long until we die?"  
  
"That we don't know."  
  
"Can you save Serena?"  
  
"We're going to do the best we can."  
  
"And what if that's not good enough?"  
  
"Then, we're doomed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New chapter soon I promise! 


	5. Interlude

I love this song. If you've never heard it before listen to it its great. This is a song fic that I wrote that is about Darien's life. I put it here as an intermission because it fits well with the rest of the story (which I promise new chapters will be put out soon! () In the story it jumps around with it.... I hope its not too difficult to understand, if not feel free to ask questions. Btw I've changed some things from the original Sailor Moon, but I think that's my right as an author. As per usual, nothing belongs to me; especially Sailor Moon, or the song The Sound Of by Jann Arden. Ja!  
  
**********************************************  
  
No I will not lay down  
  
I will not live my life lie a ghost in this town  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ten-year-old Darien Chiba sat alone in his room at the orphanage. He couldn't remember feeling this alone since *that* day. He couldn't even thin of it. Years later, Darien would look back on that day as the moment he realized how cruel life could really b. It was at that time when he started making a life for himself out of materialistic things. Good grades, respected by adults, good looks. 'I'm going to make something of myself' he thought. 'I may be alone, I may not be loved, but I'll be respected, and I'll be admired, even if it's from afar...'  
  
Those who knew Darien before (and a precious few those were) could tell you that was when the walls went up. When Darien Chiba, aloof and unattainable became his personal motto- no matter how subconsciously.  
  
For that was the day Darien returned to the orphanage for the second time. Only six months prior he had left to live with a family. However, the young couple just couldn't handle a boy with so much emotional baggage. 'I'm alone...'  
  
**********************************************  
  
I am not lonely  
  
Swear to God I'm just alone  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Aren't you ever lonely Darien?" Andrew asked him once. "You're always alone, doesn't that ever bother you?"  
  
"Not really," Darien easily lied." Sometimes it's even better to be by yourself, you know?"  
  
Andrew didn't and said so.  
  
"You could never understand Andrew" he replied. 'No one can love me, it's impossible...'  
  
"Look Dare," Andrew tried again, "Yes okay, you've had a hard life, and I get that. But why don't you let people get to now you? What that worst that could happen?"  
  
"Trust me Andrew, its better for me this way. I can't get hurt..."  
  
Andrew was about to tell him he was hurting himself, when Darien made his excuses and left. Later, when he met Serena, Andrew would talk to her about Darien.  
  
"I just don't get it Sere, he's a great guy, but he can't open up. The boy is deathly afraid of being hurt." That was when Serena learned about Darien's past. From that day on she always looked at him differently. 'That is one strong man...'  
  
**********************************************  
  
I'm back on my feet  
  
I can just close my eyes and forget everything  
  
**********************************************  
  
A young Tuxedo Mask patrolled the empty streets of Tokyo late one night. Ever since he moved out of the orphanage, hi princess had gotten more urgent, pleading with him desperately to help her. And, gods, Darien needed so much to believe that this woman loved him, and he loved her. Still he'd been searching for months and still nothing. Darien had never felt despair lie this, if this woman wasn't real... he didn't even what to think about it. She *had* to be real. 'I know this girl' he thought. 'She speaks to me, she must be real, somewhere...' All he had to do was find her.  
  
But, it just wasn't that simple. However much he new in his heart that she was real, he new nothing about her, and so, knew nothing about where to find her. He just knew he would. In his dreams, he never really talked to her, but he felt that when he was near her everything was okay.  
  
'How pathetic am I? The only worthwhile thing in my life is a dream.' Still when he saw her he felt like he was complete, but somehow missing so much. 'Why can't I remember? Please let me remember...'  
  
**********************************************  
  
My house is empty every memory blown away  
  
**********************************************  
  
Six-year-old Darien cried. He didn't now anything. He didn't know his name, he didn't know his family, he didn't even know his true age. He was no one except for who the doctors told him he was. And, even at such a young age, Darien promised himself that he would never let himself be this vulnerable again. Darien would always regret that promise. He couldn't keep it, and knowing that just hurt so much more.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Oh the sound of the wind through my bones  
  
Makes me laugh at all the bodies I kissed and never knew  
  
**********************************************  
  
Women. Just another thing that come easy to Darien. Unfortunately, that was now he looked at women for a large portion of his life. They were so fake, and he just couldn't respect that, and, as a principle couldn't love someone he didn't respect. That however, wasn't to say that he never had women, he was after all, male.  
  
Looking back, he has to laugh to keep himself from being truly disgusted with himself. It wasn't something he was proud of, but he had been with women he didn't even know, couldn't even remember their names. And if he new himself (which he did) he would say it was because he didn't want to.  
  
He could remember this one time. Andrew had come over, and saw a girl leaving.  
  
"Darien," he pleaded "Tell me her name. Tell me you now her name."  
  
He could only shrug.  
  
"Darien, you have to stop this." Andrew saw no emotions in his eyes "You're so young." Darien snorted, they were the *same* age after all. "This isn't the way to get love Darien."  
  
He just stared back unblinking.  
  
"As a friend, Darien I have to tell you you're going about your life wrong. You're going to be unhappy- if you aren't already."  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Yes, Dare?"  
  
"Don't preach."  
  
He sighed.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Oh the sound of a lover's sympathy falling down to the floor  
  
Just barely out of reach from me  
  
**********************************************  
  
It wasn't like Darien was some heartless womanizer, he harbored a lot of guilt deep down within himself, and we all know the saying 'it takes two to tango.' These women knew (or knew of) Darien Chiba, and as much as some of them would dream of being the one to break down his walls, they knew what they were getting into. A lot of them felt bad for him. Even if they didn't know his tearful past, he lived alone, her was cold, and many women could tell he was lonely. Darien could sense this ad he would reach out for it mistaking it to be love. Still he couldn't find what he was looking for. Maybe he wasn't looking in the right places. Or, maybe he didn't know what he was looking for.  
  
**********************************************  
  
No I will not go back  
  
Every word that's been hiding inside of my head is running blindly  
  
Look behind me nothing's left  
  
**********************************************  
  
The first time he met Sailor Moon it was like coming home. He knew she was the princess from the moment he saw her. It was like this; he was sitting at home when he felt the most painful/wonderful feeling in his chest lie he was needed so badly, and then, out of nowhere he was watching her fight. He knew it. She had to be the Moon Princess, she was Sailor *Moon* after all. But then the senshi were out for the same crystals he was, and why would she need him to look for the crystals if she could do it herself? And why didn't she know him? Once again his life was so hard. 'I love her that's all that matters. I'll do my job, but I'll protect her as well, and until I know fore sure it's best to keep my distance.  
  
Distance.  
  
It was like his whole life.  
  
After that moment, the women stopped. Andrew was ecstatic that his friend had finally come around, but a little curious as to why. 'It must be a girl...'  
  
It was almost exactly the same time when he first met Serena. He couldn't help but feel that he loved/hated her. The girl was always there. So different from all the other women he'd ever known. "Do I know her...?'  
  
Then Darien knew the past was finally behind him. 'I can't forget my life, but now I can look forward to better things' he thought.  
  
**********************************************  
  
I can sit in a room  
  
I can hear myself breathing and be quite amused  
  
My life is simple like the wrinkles on my skin  
  
**********************************************  
  
Darien sat at the arcade's counter waiting for Serena, or trying not to wait for her. Andrew told him her loved her. But that couldn't be true because he loved his princes... right? So, (being himself) he decide to do nothing. When he took the time to really think about it, his life was simple. Keep your distance. Do nothing. He sighed. So simple, but so complex, and he just didn't know what to do. Three girls so alike they could be the same, His heart knew this to be true. He had spent a considerate amount of time with all three to now this, but his mind couldn't accept it- probably because it was so simple. There was this life; he has to be upset with what he could accept than happy what he knew to be true.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Oh the sound of the wind through my heart makes me glad  
  
For all the ones that never knew my name  
  
**********************************************  
  
Serena was like the moonlight guiding the traveler when there was nothing else. Darien was astounded that she could love him. He was so flawed, so unworthy of anyone's love.  
  
Darien couldn't be happy, he just wouldn't allow it, everyone could see this besides Serena, so they talked to him on her behalf. He ended up just getting angry at them and storming off.  
  
"Just leave it guys," said Lita.  
  
Amy found him later sitting on a swing by himself. She sat down beside him.  
  
"You now," he said after a moment "For someone who doesn't now me, you sure now me really well."  
  
"Well Darien," she said "I thin you're a rather easy person to get."  
  
He laughed. "Maybe you can explain me to me."  
  
She was silent, and then; "You know Darien, she knows about you past- at least briefly- and doesn't judge you for decisions you've made."  
  
"I can't be loved."  
  
"I think she loves everyone."  
  
"Exactly! She loves everyone! I'm nothing special, she loves everyone."  
  
"That," she said "Is where you're wrong. It makes it that more special that out of everyone, she chose you to be with." With that she walked away to leave Darien with his thoughts.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Oh the sound of a lover's sympathy  
  
I had to go  
  
Could not say here, they were always out of reach  
  
**********************************************  
  
Then came the dreams. They were going to drive him absolutely crazy! He just could not ignore them, so he did nothing and stayed away from Serena. Yes, it hurt, but it wasn't like there was anything he could do about it.  
  
One time Mina corned him. It was after a battle, and he has barely made it on time, so he was a little shaken up.  
  
"Darien she had said calmly "You're lying to yourself." And because he was feeling vulnerable he told her everything.  
  
"... and I just couldn't bare it if she died, it's better this way."  
  
She looked at him dumbfound for a long time. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked.  
  
"I can't tell you what you want to hear Darien." She finally replied.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You want me to tell you you're doing the right thing. I can't. You're not being noble by doing this Darien," she said calmly, which in itself was surprising "In fact, I think your acting rather cowardly."  
  
"How can you say that! I'm protecting her!"  
  
"You're hurting her to protect yourself. I'm sorry Darien, that's all I can tell you."  
  
Serena stopped coming around. He had no idea what Mina had said to her if anything. Still he tried to convince himself he was doing what was right. 'I'm protecting her.' He kept telling himself. 'Are you sure about that?' A nasty little voice said inside his head. 'Who are you really doing this for? Are you protecting her from yourself?'  
  
'*This* is what's best.'  
  
**********************************************  
  
From me.  
  
********************************************** 


	6. Discussions

Hi everybody!!!! New chapter! YAY! I hope you all like it, and please please please leave me a review. Btw I just noticed that I had that thingie checked where you have to sign in to leave a review, so I changed it! So now there are no excuses for not reviewing! Thanks again for reading!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lita," Rini asked "What's the matter with Serena?"  
  
"W-why would you think something's wrong?" She replied "Nothing's wrong." Lita knew that she wasn't a very good liar.  
  
"Lita, I can tell something's wrong." She said it as if she was explaining something very simple.  
  
"Well," she said delicately, trying to choose the right words, "Serena and Darien are going through a hard time right now, but we have all the Sailor Soldiers working on what we can do for them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We should all try and help them out if we can."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amy and Serena were still in the same booth at the arcade when Mina and Raye walked in with Darien lagging a bit behind. He seemed nervous. Wordlessly they sat down. For a few moments no one said anything. Serena was staring at her hands, she looked up straight up into Darien's eyes. She could see into his soul. He could see into eternity.  
  
Raye cleared her throat and the moment was lost.  
  
"You could have told us you knew the bond was brokeb and saved us a lot of trouble Serena." She said quietly.  
  
Serena looked at her with dead eyes. "You never asked. And frankly Raye, I'm a little disappointed you didn't figure it out yourself. Aren't you the one who's supposed to specialize in this spiritual crap?"  
  
Darien looked up sharply but didn't say anything. Raye looked away.  
  
"Amy?" Mina interrupted "Have you thought of anything yet?"  
  
"From what I can tell the bond is kind of like the string that holds together the two cans in the toy telephones that kids sometimes make. [AN: does anyone know what I'm talking about?] You now the one where you whisper in the can and the other person can hear what you've said? Yes, well the bond is similar to that. For that reason (from what Serena has told me) they can sometimes sense the other person's thoughts or feelings. So what we have to do is somehow forge the bond back together again."  
  
"Ummm.... what?" Mina asked.  
  
"Okay," Amy explained "Picture that phone I mentioned before. If the string snaps you can't hear what the other person is saying. But this is much more serious because Serena and Darien are losing their souls. Parts are seeping away. So, what we have to do essentially is tie that string back together."  
  
"No." Five heads swiveled around to look at Serena.  
  
"W-what?" Raye asked shocked.  
  
"I said no." She said simply. "Is there anyway to separate me and Darien?" At this, Darien looked absolutely horrified. "I don't want to hold him to something he doesn't want anymore."  
  
Amy looked as if she were about to reply, but Darien beat her to it. "Girls, if you'll excuse us for a moment? Serena and I have to talk privately for a moment." He practically picked her up and carried her to the back of the arcade.  
  
"I don't think he liked that idea very much." Mina said solemnly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
New chapter soon! 


	7. Confrontations

Well, here is the chapter everyone has been waiting for! I'm sorry this had taken so long! You all must think me the worst author ever! To make up I'll put two chapters up at once and beg you all to forgive me. Forgive me? Please?  
  
My Reviewers:  
  
sarah- well I'm glad you liked it! I worked really hard on that part, and didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked but oh well. I'm thinking of doing something similar for Serena. What do you think?  
  
LadyKoneko- I owe you a HUGE thanks! You're my most dedicated reviewer and I thank you profusely!  
  
Serenity-Diamond1- I am planning to have Diamond meet Serena so don't worry! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
smdandonja- I'm glad you like it! Here is the long awaited update!  
  
Proud-2B-Blonde (Kali) - Even though I know you were joking around I really need your support.... so thanks!  
  
I don't have an account- Thanks!  
  
Well as always, I don't own anything! Thank you all for reading!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Darien carried Serena out back behind the arcade, and put her down. She knew he was going to yell at her, but she wanted to hear what he had to say.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, I thought that was clear. Since you no longer love me, I thought you would be grateful. You said we were over. That there was no chance. Ever." Her voice was calm, but on the inside her emotions were turbulent. She looked as though she wanted to cry, but didn't as not to give him the satisfaction.  
  
Darien started pacing back and forth in from of her. As far as Serena could tell he was mumbling something about never sleeping again.  
  
"I'm sorry you're angry Darien, I thought this is what you wanted." Somewhere in the back of his brain, Darien was surprised at her control over her emotions, she sure was doing a hell of a lot better then he was.  
  
"WHAT I WANTED!?" he bellowed "What in God's name is the matter with you?"  
  
"What's the matter with me?" Now she was furious, and couldn't hide it. "Darien for God's sake make up you mind! You are driving me insane! One day we're perfect. The next you hate me and never want to see me? Now you're angry because I suggest something you implied would make you happy! What do you WANT?!"  
  
"What you take from my action is your own doing not mine." He spat back ignoring her question. "And how can you so easily throw away what we have?"  
  
She stared at him in disbelief, and didn't talk for several moments. When she finally did, her voice was eerily calm. "How can I throw it away?" She lowered her voice to a whisper "Darien, you are absolutely killing me. I'm dying, Can't you see?" she sank to her knees with grief.  
  
"Serena" he said crouching down beside her "I never wanted to hurt you." He said gently.  
  
"That doesn't matter. You already have. Darien, you can't have your cake and eat it too. If you don't love me or don't want to be with me let me go. I love you, but I can't spend my life waiting while you do whatever it is you're doing. Right now I'm dying. If you don't want me, please let me go."  
  
"I can't" he choked. "I'm too selfish. I don't want anyone to have you if I can't..."  
  
"But you CAN have me." she said exasperated. "I'm right here, right now."  
  
"My dreams ... " he said "They told me you'd die. If we were together, they said you would die. I wanted to protect you." His eyes had a haunted looked.  
  
Immediately she stood up. "Dreams." He meekly nodded. "You IDIOT!" she screeched, sounding like her old self, but angrier. "DREAMS!? Stupid lousy dreams! I'm going to KILL you! You broke my heart!" Her first were pounding on his chest, it hurt, but he let her continue. AT that moment, she hated him more then she ever had. Eventually the punches subsided into sobs. "You broke my heart. I hate you. I HATE you." By then the tears were flowing freely down both their faces. He hugged her to his body, as they both cried and he told her he loved her.  
  
"Never again." He promised. "Never ever again."  
  
"Darien, I love you, but you telling me this doesn't fix everything, things can't go back to the way they were. Not at first at least."  
  
"I know," he told her. "I know."  
  
They walked back into the arcade together, both looking a bit lighter then they had before. Amy looked up and smiled when they came in. "This is very good news." She informed them. "Because the bond is primarily based on love, you two being back together will greatly strengthen it. I'm still not 100% sure exactly how we can get it back together...." and she started mumbling to herself and working on her computer.  
  
After a few moments Serena and Darien got up again. "We still have a lot of stuff to talk about and work out. Ca we catch up with you guys later?" Serena asked.  
  
Amy, not even looking up just waved her hand in a dismissing fashion. The other two actually looked up and said goodbye.  
  
Amy kept working for a few moments, when suddenly she looked up startling the others. "I've got it!"  
  
******************************************  
  
I'm sorry to leave you guys like this but I'm typing up the next chapter up right now. I'm sorry if Serena and Darien (especially Darien) seem a little out of character, but remember that they've been under a great deal of stress lately and that would change how they act. Please review and I'll love you forever!!!  
  
tori 


	8. Battle

YAY!!!!! Aren't you all proud of me? I think this is the quickest I've ever updated in all time! Since there was no time for me to get any reviews I better get double for this chapter!!! Enjoy!  
  
P.S. I don't own Sailor Moon! (shocker. I know)  
  
**************************************  
  
"Well?" Raye asked. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"Nothing." Amy said calmly.  
  
"Nothing?!" Mina exclaimed. "But you said they'd die if this isn't fixed!"  
  
"They would." Amy said. When they were about to speak again she hurried to continue. "Normally, such a bond would be unbreakable." Amy explained. "However, since Serena and Darien broke up, it caused a lot of strain on the bond that allowed it to break. Therefore the only was for it to mend itself is for Serena and Darien to have complete 100% confidence in their love for one another."  
  
"Don't they already?" Raye asked.  
  
"Normally, yes." Mina answered. "But since Darien was a complete idiot and broke up with Serena, it caused serious doubts."  
  
"So what do we do?" Raye asked again.  
  
"Well," Mina replied "I get now what Amy meant. This is something they have to do for themselves. We can't say anything to them."  
  
"Okay," Raye agreed reluctantly "I think I can do that. But Amy, how much time do they have?"  
  
"That's the thing." Amy replied. "I'm not exactly sure. It's somewhere between 24 and 48 more hours."  
  
"That's not long enough!" Raye said.  
  
"It'll have to be." Mina answered.  
  
"What's more," Amy said "Is that I'm worried for the parts of their souls that have already been lost. More and more is going to be lost. I have no idea where."  
  
"What will the cost be?" Mina asked.  
  
"I can't possibly say." Amy answered.  
  
Just then Rini ran in completely out of breath. "Battle" she gasped "Two streets down."  
  
"Stay here." Mina warned. "We'll come back when it's safe." With that they were off.  
  
*************************************  
  
It didn't look good. With only Jupiter and Moon fighting it wasn't enough. What's more Serena felt completely drained after using her tiara only once. 'How will I ever finish this monster off?' She wondered. Darien was trying his best to help her but his energy levels were seriously depleted.  
  
Just then, Mercury, Mars, and Venus showed up to help out the other scouts and Tuxedo Mask. 'Ohimgod.' Rini though as she watched the battle from behind a bush. 'What's wrong with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask? They don't look good...'  
  
And the truth was that they weren't. Serena could barely stand, and Darien was faring too much better. Finally after several moments where the scouts were on their own without any support from their leader, Serena felt up to her attack. 'I'm only going to have one shot at this....'  
  
She used her scepter.  
  
It worked. Kind of. The monster was destroyed, but right after Sailor Moon collapsed. Darien could barely make it to her side.  
  
Rini, shocked ran up to them crying. 'I just want to go home. Please let me come home.'  
  
Then a golden light glowed around them. All the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and Rini began to rise off the ground.  
  
Then, they disappeared.  
  
********************************  
  
Okay, I know this is a cliffhanger, but seeing as you just got two chapters in a row, I think you should all forgive me for it. Don't worry the next chapter will be coming out today or tomorrow!  
  
~tori 


End file.
